Secret Past
by Namimaki22
Summary: Dia menghilang, di dalam kelas kala senja tiba. Begitu banyak memori yang ditinggalkan, begitu banyak sehingga terasa sakit untuk mengingatnya. Awal pertemuanku dengan seorang gadis berpakaian serba hitam yang dipenuhi oleh hal-hal tak masuk akal. Seolah membawa ku kembali masuk ke dalam kenangan2 pahit dan juga manis ketika Aku masih bersamanya. /Di Drop :(
1. A Prolog 1

Aku terbangun ditengah malam.

Sendirian,

Dan tak ada seorang yang berada di dalam rumah.

Menakutkan, gumangku dalam hati.

Sungguh, Aku ketakutan setengah mati.

Namun, Aku memilih untuk mengeyahkan pemikiran itu lalu pergi menuju taman.

Taman yang begitu luas milik keluarga Namikaze seakan menyambutku.

Dengan perpohonan yang menyelimuti cahaya, hampir terlihat seperti tiral besar.

Seperti layaknya panggung di sebuah teater,

suara mendesis khas hutan seolah menghinoptisku.

Di kejauhan, Aku mendengar suara gema,

Di balik tirai pepohonan,

Di dalam hutan,

Laksana pesta di tempat dansa.

Tirai belum terbuka,

Tak dapat menahan diri,

Aku berjalan menuju kegelapan hutan.

Kegelapan menyelimutiku...

Kegelapan yang sangat dalam, serasa mencekik...

Bahkan sinar dewi bulan yang menenangkan pun bisa mencapai ke tempai ini.

Udara terasa dingin...

Dinginnya musim dingin seakan menusuk kulit,

Dan mataku terasa ingin membeku.

Untuk sesaat, Aku seperti mendengar seseorang memanggil nama ku, sehingga Aku semakin mempercepat langkah kakiku mencarinya.

Setelah melewati banyak sekali pepohonan di dalam hutan,

Aku menemukan semua orang menungguku di hutan.

Tapi, ada yang salah...

Semua orang tergeletak di atas tanah...

... Terpotong-potong...

Bagaikan lautan darah.

-Aku tidak mengerti.

Seseorang mendekatiku.

Ekspresinya seakan ingin membunuhku...

-Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti...

Dia-seseorang yang aku kenal-mendatangiku dan tercabik-cabik di hadapanku.

-Aku hanyalah anak kecil yang tak mengerti.

Percikan,

Sesuatu yang hangat dan membasahi wajahku.

Ini merah...

Cairan merah...

Merah seperti tomat...

Orang yang tercabik itu,

Orang yang ku sebut "Ibu",

Tidak pernah memanggil namaku lagi.

-Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti,

Sungguh ini sangat kejam,

Aku ingin menangis, Aku ingin sekali menangis.

Dan detik itu juga,

Penglihatanku mulai kabur.

Tubuhku melosot di atas tanah dengan dada yang tersayat.

Tapi itu tak menggangguku sama sekali,

Bulan yang terlihat di atas angkasa,

Bersaksi di tengah langit malam.

Ini aneh,

Kenapa Aku tidak sadar sampai sekarang?

-Seperti mimpi buruk yang tak berujung.

Malam itu...

 _As moon so beautiful..._

[A prolog]

.

.

.

Saat Aku kembali sadar, Aku telah terbaring di atas ranjang. Tirai yang tergantung di dekat jendela terlihat berwarna putih. Permandangan yang ada di luar sana terlihat indah dan angin kering musim panas datang seakan membelai kulitku.

"Hai, Uzumaki Boruto- _kun_. Selamat atas kesembuhanmu."

Seorang pria tua tak dikenal mengulurkan tangannnya untuk berjabat tangan. Kacamata oval dan senyumannya yang ramah terlihat sangat sesuai. Pakaian terlihat rapi dan bersih, dan juga...

"Kau mengerti apa yang ku katakan, Boruto-kun?"

"... Aku... dimana?" tanyaku linglung.

"Benarkah kau tidak mengingatnya?"

Aku menganggukan kepala-tanda ' _iya'_.

"Kau mengalami luka sayat-di bagian dada-akibat senjata tajam milik salah seorang komprotan Hoshigaki Shizuma. Tapi syukurlah... kau masih dapat bertahan hidup setelah menerima serangan mematikan itu."

Sangat tidak sesuai dengan apa yang Ia katakan, tapi pria-kemungkinan seorang dokter-tetap mangatakan itu dengan senyum ramah.

-Sakit

Aku marasakan nyeri di dadaku.

"... Sepertinya Aku kelelahan. Bolehkah Aku kembali tidur?"

"Ya, Kau harus banyak istirahat. Kau harus fokus dengan pemulihanmu, dan jangan memaksakan diri." Kata dokter masih dengan senyumnya.

Jujur Aku tak mampu tersenyum sedikitpun.

"Bolehkah aku menanyakan sesuatu kepadamu, dokter?"

"Apa itu, Boruto-kun?"

"Kenapa ada banyak sekali coretan di tubuhmu? Dan di tembok juga ada retakan di mana-mana. Apakah sebelumnya terjadi sesuatu?"

Senyumnya lenyap seketika, kemudian kembali berekspresi seperti sebelumnya. Dia berbalik dan melangkah jauh.

"-Sepertinya beberapa bagian otaknya mengalami kerusakan. Tolong ambilkan dokumen diagnosa dari Ashiya- _Sensei_ di bagian penyakit saraf. Aku menduga dia juga menderita kelainan di bagian mata. Sore ini kita akan mengadakan pemeriksaan."

" _Ha'i,_ _Sensei_ [Baik, Dokter]."

Samar-samar Aku bisa mendengar percakapan antara dokter dengan seseorang yang berdiri di belakang pintu.

"Aneh, di tubuh orang itu juga ada coretan." Tidak rapi, terlihat seperti coretan dengan garis berwarna hitam. Garis itu menyebar kemana-mana mulai dari lantai, dinding, kasur, meja, tubuh manusia, hingga langit-langit.

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang mereka katakan, menatap mereka terlalu lama membuat kepalaku terasa sakit.

"Aku penasaran sebenarnya ini apa ya."

Kasur tempat di mana aku berbaring tak lepas dari garis koretan ini. ketika aku menyentuh garis itu dengan jariku, ujung jariku masuk ke dalam cela tersebut.

"... oh!"

Tampaknya aku bisa menjangkau dasar dari garis itu dengan sesuatu lebih panjang. Sehingga aku memutuskan untuk mengambil sebilah pisau buah yang berada di atas meja tepat di sampingku lalu menusukannya tepat di atas kasur

Syuut!

Aku tidak menusuknya dengan keras, tapi ujung pisau itu justru masuk dengan mulusnya hingga sampai gagang, seperti tidak ada yang menghalangi. Ini menarik, batinku. Tanpa pikir panjang aku menarik pisau itu mengikuti arah garis dengan sekuat tenaga.

GEBUK!

Terdengar suara benda jatuh, kasur itu terpotong menjadi dua dengan mudahnya.

"Kyaaaaa!"

Seorang gadis yang berada di samping tempat itu menjerit. Perawat langsung bertindak dan mengambil pisau itu dari tanganku.

"Bagaimana caranya kau bisa merusak ranjang itu, Boruto-kun?"

Dokter tidak bertanya mengapa, tapi dengan penuh curiga Ia masih bersikeras bertanya bagaimana aku melakukan itu.

"Aku menyayat ranjang sambil mengikuti garis dan itulah yang terjadi."

"Dengar Boruto-kun, retakan atau garis yang kau katakan itu tidak pernah ada. Sekarang katakan saja pada ku, bagaimana caranya kau bisa merusak ranjang itu? Jangan takut, aku tak akan memarahi mu kok."

"-Aku berkata yang sebenarnya, garis itu benar-benar ada dan aku-"

"Aku mengerti. Oke, kita kan lanjutkan percakapan ini besok."

Si dokter pergi.

Akhirnya, tak ada seorangpun yang percaya dengan ceritaku.

Sepanjang aku menyayat pisau mengikuti garis tak beraturan itu. Aku dapat memotong apapun tanpa halangan. Aku juga tidak memiliki kontrol atas kekuatan ini. Ini semudah memotong kertas dengan gunting. Kasur, kursi, meja, tembok, lantai. Aku belum penah mencobanya, tapi mungkin... tidak, sudah pastikan? Bahkan jika aku melakukan itu kepada manusia.

Tapi tampaknya tidak ada seorangpun yang dapat melihatnya. Garis hitam itu hanya Aku yang dapat melihatnya. Terlepas dari gangguan itu, aku secara berangsung-angsung dapat memahami cara kerjanya.

Mereka mungkin terlihat seperti jahitan. Seperti halnya jahitan bekas operasi yang apabila di buka akan terjadi pendarahan, Aku berpikir, garis-garis itu adalah titik kelemahan. Sehingga, aku menyimpulkan bahwa tak ada satupun dapat ku potong-kecuali objek itu ada.

-Yah, Aku tidak mengertahuinya hingga sekarang.

Dunia ini di penuhi oleh patahan garis, retakan garis itu terikat satu sama lain.

Tidak ada dapat melihat garis-garis itu. Tapi aku bisa melihat mereka.

Ya Tuhan...

Aku ketakutan... sangat ketakutan. Sampai-sampai aku tak mampu berbicara jelas. Seperti aku mulai gila.

Bahkan setelah 3 hari berlalu,

Aku gelisah setengah mati sendiri di dunia yang di penuhi garis hitam...

Aku ingin pergi... Aku tidak mau berada di kamar ini lagi. Aku tidak mau tinggal di dalam tempat yang di penuhi banyak coretan ini. Itulah kenapa aku memutuskan untuk kabur, melarikan diri ke suatu tempat. Tapi luka di dadaku masih terasa sakit, dan aku tidak diperbolehkan pergi terlalu jauh.

Persetan dengan kalimat itu.

Aku terus membelah keramaian.

Mengabalikan semua orang, bahkan Aku tak segaja bersenggolan dengan Sarada.

Gadis itu awalnya ingin memakiku karena telah menabraknya hingga terjatuh. Namun, Aku tidak memperdulikannya.

Aku terus berlari seakan dikejar oleh malaikat maut.

Tak sengaja, aku menemukan sebuah hamparan rumput yang berada di atas tebing dekat mercusuar.

" _UHUAK! UHUAK!_ "

Aku terpeleset ketika sedang berlari lalu jatuh tepat di atas hamparan rumput.

Dadaku sakit... dan Aku merasa sangat sedih... Aku berlutut dan terbatuk-batuk.

Bukan batuk biasa, tapi batuk darah.

" _UHUAK! UHUAK!_ "

Tak ada seorangpun di tempat ini.

Tenggelam di tengah-tengah lautan hijau dan kabut.

Sambil menunggu ajal menjemput.

Aku merasa...

Aku akan mati.

...


	2. A Prolog 2

"Hei Bocah! Ngapain kau di sana?"

Terdengar suara pria dari arah belakang.

"Eh…?"

"Apa-apa sikapmu itu? Memangnya orangtuamu tak pernah mengajari sopan santun, huh?"

Dia mendecih tak suka.

… Aku sedikit marah.

Memangnya dia tak sadar dengan darah yang menempel di sudut mulutku?

"Boleh Aku duduk di sampingmu?"

Aku tidak punya keinginan untuk menolak, jadi Aku biarkan pria itu duduk disampingku.

Untuk menghilangkan kebosanan di dalam hatiku, Aku lalu memulai percakapan ringan dengan pria itu.

Harus kuakui, Dia adalah pria yang baik.

Dia tak pernah mengabaikan keluh-kesahku. Sebagai gantinya, Dia mendengarkan… dia mendengarkan apa yang harus kukatakan, layaknya teman.

Kami berbicara tentang banyak hal.

Tentang keluargaku.

Tentang ayahku yang dipuja-puja sebagai penyelamat dunia _shinobi_.

Tentang ibuku yang berasal dari klan terhormat.

Tentang adikku Himawari… Himawari yang manja dan selalu mengikutiku kemanapun Aku pergi.

Tentang rumah besar yang kami tempati dan taman yang sangat luas, dan bagaimana Aku dan Himawari bermain bersama teman-teman kami.

-Aku bercerita tentang banyak hal sampai lupa bernapas.

"Oke. Kali ini udah cukup. Maaf Boruto, Aku punya urusan bisnis, jadi ayo kita hentikan sampai di sini."

… Dadakku terasa sakit, dan Aku merasa sedih, berpikir bahwa Aku akan sendiri lagi."

"Tenang saja, Aku akan menunggumu di sini, oke? Kau harus kembali ke kamarmu dan mendengarkan nasehat doktermu."

"Baik…"

Dia berbicara dengan santai, seakan tak memiliki beban di akhir kalimatnya.

"…Sampai jumpa besok."

Besok, kita bisa mengobrol seperti ini lagi? Aku merasa sangat bahagia.

Ini pertama kalinya Aku benar-benar merasakan sesuatu yang begitu menyenangkan semenjak Aku koma akibat kecelakaan itu.

Sejak hari itu, Aku sering berkunjung ke sana.

Aku juga memanggilnya dengan sebutan "Sensei".

Sensei akan mendengarkan apapun yang Aku katakan, dan akan selalu menghilangkan kecemasanku dengan sebuah kata, tanpa gagal.

… Aku trauma akibar insiden itu, tapi perlahan, Aku bisa mengatasinya, semua ini berkat Sensei. Perlahan tapi pasti, Aku kembali ke diriku yang dulu.

Bahkan goresan hitam yang sangat menakutkan itu tampak tidak terlalu menakutkan lagi saat berbincang dengan Sensei.

Aku tidak tau siapa dia atau dari mana asalnya… mungkin dia memang seorang guru.

Tapi Aku tidak terlalu peduli, tidak masalah mau dia seorang guru atau bukan.

Yang terpenting, Aku merasa sangat nyaman.

Itu saja, semua itu penting… dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup bagiku.

"Sensei, lihat apa yang bisa kulakukan!"

Suatu hari Aku ingin membuatnya terkejut, jadi dengan menggunakan _kunai_ yang Aku curi dari seseorang, Aku memotong pohon yang tumbuh tepat di tengah-tengah padang rumput.

Seperti yang pernah Aku lakukan, benda tajam itu Aku sayatkan ke sepanjang garis itu dan memotong dengan sangat rapi hingga terbelakah menjadi beberapa bagian keci.

"Menakjubkan, bukan? Aku bisa memotongnya dengan mudah, asalkan _benda_ itu ada. Dan tak ada orang lain yang mampu melakukan selain Ak—"

 _PAKK_

Dia menampar wajahku.

"Sen…sei?"

Sensei menatapku dengan sangat tajam.

… Aku tidak tau kenapa.

Detik berikutnya, Aku baru sadar.

Tak seharusnya Aku _membunuh_ pohon itu.

"… _Gomennasai_."

Dengan ekspresinya yang sangat marah dan rasa sakit yang bersarang di pipi kiriku.

Aku menangis tak tertahankan.

"—Boruto."

Lalu, perasaan lembut dan hangat menyelimutiku.

"… Kau tak perlu meminta maaf."

Sensei mengusap pelan pucuh kepalaku dengan sayang dan membisikan kata-kata yang mampu menenangkan batinku yang sedang tergoncang.

"Memang benar yang Kau bersalah dan seharusnya Aku marah kepadamu. Tapi ini jelas bukan salahmu sepenuhnya.

Sensei berjongkok dan memelukku.

"Tapi Kau tau, seandainya seseorang tak pernah memberi tau tentang kekuatanmu, suatu hari nanti Kau akan mencelakai orang-orang yang kau cintai. Itu sebabnya Aku tidak kaan meminta maaf… Kau bisa membenciku sebanyak yang Kau mau, Boruto."

"… Tidak, Aku tidak pernah sedikitpun membencimu, Sensei."

"… Benarkah? Aku senang kau mau jujur kepadaku."

Sensei mulai bertanya tentang coretan yang Aku maksud.

Lalu Aku menceritakan semua hal yang Aku tau kepadanya.

Garis-garis hitam yang menyebar layaknya retakan, dan ketakutan yang selalu menghantuiku semenjak hari itu.

"… Boruto, Apa yang kau lihat itu adalah sesuatu yang tak seharusnya dilihat oleh semua makhluk hidup. Kau tau, segala susuatu yang tercipta di seluruh alam raya ini pasti akan hancur, kan? Dan matamu mampu melihat fenomena tersebut. Dengan kata lain, Kau mampu melihat masa depan."

"…Melihat… masa depan?"

"Itu benar, Kau bisa melihat kematian."

"… Sensei, Aku sungguh tidak mengerti maksudmu…"

"Itu bagus, penting agar Kau tak menggetahuinya sekarang—"

Perkataan Sensei seakan mendengung di dalam kepalaku.

"—Kau dengar Boruto? Kau tidak boleh memotong garis itu sebarangan. Karena sekali saja kau melanggarnya, maka kau akan dihancurkan oleh kekuatanmu itu, paham?"

"… Baiklah, Sensei. Aku berjanji tak akan melakukannya lagi."

Sensei akhirnya melepaskanku pelukannya dariku.

"Boruto?"

" _Ha`i, Sensei_ …"

"Aku akan memberimu hadiah _spesial_ besok. Jadi jangan sampai lupa, ya?"

Keesokan harinya.

Tepat pada hari ketujuh setelah Aku bertemu dengan Sensei, Dia tiba di lapangan rumput sambil membawa sesuatu yang sebelah tangannya.

"Jika Kau memasangnya, coretan anet itu tak akan terlihat lagi."

Apa yang dia berikan kepadaku adalah sebuah kacamata.

"Tapi mataku baik-baik saja."

"Cepat pake!"

Dia memaksaku memakainya.

Tiba-tiba—

"Wah, keren, ini luar biasa, Sensei! Coretan-coretan aneh itu tak nampak lagi!"

"Siapa dulu yang membuatnya? Sensei…"

Sensei berlaga layaknya orang sombong. Dan tanpa kusadari, Aku tertawa renyah akibat tingkah konyolnya itu.

"Tapi kau harus ingat, Boruto. Kacamata itu hanya bersifat sementara. Begitu kau melepasnya, maka garis-garis itu akan kembali nampak seperti semula."

"Be-benarkah?"

"Ya, itu satu hal yang tak bisa diperbaiki lagi. Satu-satunya pilihanmu adalah terus menjalani hidupmu dan melakukannya yang terbaik dengan kondisi mata yang kau miliki sekarang."

"… Tidak. Aku tidak ingin mata yang menakutkan ini. Jika Aku memotong garis lagi, Aku akan melanggar janjiku kepadamu."

"Dasar konyol! Tentu saja, kau bisa melanggar janji itu kapanpun kau mau."

"… Tapi Sensei, bukankah itu tak seharusnya Aku perbuat?"

"Yah, itu memang benar. Tapi kau tau, Boruto. Tuhan tidak pernah memberi kita kekuatan tanpa alasan. Baik tidaknya kekuatan itu tergantung dari kita sendiri. Oleh sebab itu, Kau tak boleh menyangkal keberadaan mereka, oke?"

Sensei berjongkok agar wajar kami saling sejajar.

"Aku tidak pernah menyuruhmu agar menjadi orang alim. Yang Aku maksud adalah hidup dengan kejujuran dan menjadi seorang pria yang tangguh."

Sensei lantas berdiri lalu meraih kopernya.

"Kau boleh melepas kacamata itu apabila kau berhadapan dengan situasi genting."

Dia mengambil kopernya.

-Sensei tak berucap lagi setelah itu.

Tapi jauh di lubuh hati, Aku tau kita pasti akan berpisah.

"—Tidak mungkin, Sensei. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya… Aku tidak bisa…"

"Percayalah kepada dirimu sendiri, Boruto. Mulai dari sekarang, berjanjilah kepada dirimu sendiri. Jangan pernah berkata hal-hal bodoh dan menyerah kepada nasip, oke?"

Sensei berbalik.

"Dengar, Boruto. Hidup ini tidaklah mudah karena kehidupan setiap orang itu keras dan penuh liku. Kau yang memiliki kekuatan lebih banyak daripada orang lain patut bersyukur."

Sensei pergi.

Meskipun ada perasaan tak rela membekas di dalam hati, Aku berusaha tersenyum sebaik yang Aku bisa.

"Ya, selamat tinggal, Sensei."

"Oh ya! Satu hal lagi—"

Sensei membalikan wajahnya ke arahku tanpa mengubah posisinya untuk pergi.

"—Percayalah kepada diri sendiri dan saat kau ditimpa masalah, tenanglah dan pikirkan semuanya dengan hati-hati, oke?"

Sensei tertawa gembira.

Angina berhembus.

Padang rumput bergoyang serempak.

Dan tanpa kusadari,

Sensei sudah pergi.

"… _Sayonara_ , Sensei."

Aku hanya bisa mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

Aku bahkan tak bisa mengucapkan sepatah kata terima kasih kepadanya.

Beberapa hari kemudian.

Aku meninggalkan rumah sakit, Aku kembali ke rumah, dan Aku kambali berkumpul bersama keluargaku.

Tapi tidak apa-apa.

Boruto Uzumaki akan baik-baik saja.

Aku akan menghabiskan hidup baruku ini bersama keluargaku.

Dan entah mengapa, Aku merasa jauh lebih dewasa jika dibandingkan dengan diriku yang dulu…


	3. Arc 01: First Blood, part 1

…

Dia menghilang,

Di dalam kelas kala senja tiba. Begitu banyak memori yang ditinggalkan, begitu banyak sehingga terasa sakit untuk mengingatnya. Keingintahuannya tentang dunia manusia, sampai-sampai Aku rela bolos sekolah demi dirinya. Pergi ke butik, makan di restoran, dan lain-lain. Dia seperti gadis, seorang gadis pada umumnya. Tidak terlihat bahwa dia merupakan _Spirit_ , Kurumi Tokisaki, sang _spirit_ paling blutar yang pernah ada.

Ketika Aku sedang memikirkannya, ingatan ku seolah kembali ke masa lalu. Awal pertemuanku dengan gadis berpakaian serba hitam yang dipenuhi oleh hal-hal tak masuk akal. Bagaimana mungkin seseorang yang telah terbunuh bisa hidup lagi? Pertanyaan itu selalu berputar-putar dalam benakku. Begitu banyak sekali misteri yang menyelimuti diri seorang Kurumi ketika Ia memaksa diriku untuk _bertanggungjawab_.

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore. Warna langit senja kemerahan mewarnai jalan yang kulalui menuju ke kediaman Namikaze. Aku juga melewati taman yang sama, taman yang sama saat aku bertemu dengannya pertama kali, pertemuan dengan memotongnya menjadi 26 bagian. Ketika aku bertemu dengannya kembali, di taman yang sama, aku melihatnya masih hidup, dengan memasang wajah senyum yang jelas ditujukan kepadaku. Sungguh, pertemuan yang sangat tidak bisa kulupakan.

Hening...

Aku tidak melihatnya, bodohnya aku. Aku berharap dapat bertemu dengannya di taman ini, taman yang sama ketika aku berjumpa dengannya pertama kali. Seharusnya aku belajar untuk merelakannya, jujur di dalam hati yang terdalam, aku masih belum merelakan kepergiannya.

Mansion besar perlahan mendekat, dan menampakkan kemegahannya begitu aku berjalan mendekatinya. Begitu sampai di gerbang, seorang wanita menungguku dengan ekspresi datarnya yang biasa. Dan mengucapkan kata-kata yang sudah menulang di telingaku.

"Memberi salam. _Okairinassai_ , Bolt-sama."

…

* * *

 **Naruto © Massahi Kishimoto**

 **Date A Live © Tachibana Kochi**

 **Kara no Kyoukai [Garden of Sinner] © Kikono Nasu**

 **Secret Past © Rezlan**

 **Rated T**

 **Fantasy, Surpense, Spiritual, Tragedy, Family, Freindship, Romance** **?**

 **Charakter: ?**

 **Warning: Typoc, Miss, Crossover, etc**

 **Happy Reading :)**

* * *

 **Arc 01: First Blood, part 1**

Malam hari di awal Agustus, Sarada datang ke alpatemen ku tanpa diundang.

" _Konichiwa_. Kamu tampak lesu seperti biasanya, Bolt- _kun_." Tiba-tiba Orang tidak diundang ini menyapa ku di depan pintu sambil tersenyum.

Aku mempersilahkan Sarada masuk ke dalam alpatemen ku. Gadis berkaca mata itu melepas _Jika-tabi_ yang Ia pakai lalu berlari kecil menuju ruangan yang memiliki luas hanya tujuh kali lima meter.

"Kau tau tidak? Sebelum Aku sampai di sini tadi. Ada banyak sekali Polisi Militer yang berjaga-jaga di luar gang yang berjarak 3 blog dari alpatemen mu, kata mereka sih ada kasus pembunuhan. Walaupun kasus ini masih terbilang baru, orang-orang lebih memilih untuk tinggal di dalam rumah. Nah, masukan ini ke _freezer_!" Sebuah kantong plastik dari toko Ia lemparkan ke arahku.

Di dalamnya ada dua cup es krim. Aku kira dia menyuruhku untuk memasukan makanan manis ini ke dalam freezer sebelum mereka meleleh. Sementara aku memeriksa isi kantongan yang Ia bawa, Sarada telah berbaring di atas kasur milikku sambil uring-uringan di sana.

Rumahku tidaklah sebesar milik _clan_ Ibu ku. Kalo kalian berpikir akan melewati sebuah lorong panjang, kalian semua pasti salah. Alpatemen kecil ini hanya terdiri dari satu kamar mandi dan satu ruang kosong yang hanya diisi dengan prabotan seadanya seperti kasur tempat tidur dan peralatan dapur untuk masak.

"Bolt- _kun_. Kau bolos sekolah lagi, kan? Aku sih tidak peduli dengan nilai mu, tapi bukannya Kau juga yang nantinya rugi?"

"Memangnya Kau ini punya hak apa mengatur-atur hidupku? Kau sendiri lulus ujian _Jonin_ saja tidak pernah."

"Eh? A–aku tadi tanya baik-baik kenapa kau malah bicara sinis pada ku?!" Suaranya agak meninggi, Sarada duduk di atas kasur milikku dengan sepasang mata berwarna hitam yang menatapku tajam. Tapi sedetik kemudian, Sarada mendengus dan kembali menenggelamkan diri kedalam selimutku hingga kusut kemana-mana.

Aku membuka pintu lemari es yang berada di sebelah kiri perabotan masak lalu memasukan dua cup es krim itu ke sana. Setelah menutup kembali freezer, wajahku ku alihkan untuk menatap punggung gadis itu, yang agak kecil di bandingkan wanita rata-rata. Aku menatapnya dengan pikiran kosong.

Gadis itu bernama Uchiha Sarada, teman masa kecil ku.

Di jaman yang serba modern ini—di mana begitu banyak hal bermunculan seiring berjalannya waktu, mulai dari hal positif hingga negatif, dari hal yang bermanfaat hingga yang tidak bermanfaat. Dia itu 'jenis langka', satu dari sepuluh juta orang yang paling aneh yang ada di planet ini. Ia tidak mewarnai rambutnya atau memotong pendek rambutnya, Ia tidak bertato atau memakai aksesoris mencolok, Dia tidak membawa barang berharga atau keluyuran bersama om-om hidung belang, tingginya hanya 155 cm atau lebih, wajahnya terlihat imut seperti boneka dan kecamata merah sedang memberi kesan pintar. Umurnya sudah 17 tahun, tapi pakaiannya sangat biasa. Seandainya Ia mau berdandan sedikit, Ia pasti akan menjadi pusat perhatian dan digilai oleh kaum Adam.

"Sarada, Kau dengarkan? Bisakah Kau berhenti jadikan rumahku ini sebagai tempat minggatmu? Ayolah! Aku tidak bisa seperti ini terus. Bisa-bisa satu batalion _shinobi_ menyerang dan membunuhku di tempat."

"Tidak, Papa tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu. Lagi pula kau ini anak sahabatnya, kan?"

"Mana ada sahabat yang ingin membunuh sahabatnya sendiri?"

"Bolt- _kun_ , kenapa kau suka sekali mengungkit masalalu, sih? Ayah kita kan sudah berbaikan sejak lama. Jadi, tidak ada alasan bagi mereka untuk mengulangi pertarungan itu lagi."

"Sarada, kau ini terlalu naif, ya. Kau tau? Manusia tidak akan berubah secepat itu. Walaupun mereka tidak bermusuhan lagi, tapi tetap saja mereka tidak akan pernah akur."

"Huh... pembicaraan ini malah gelantur kemana-mana. Lupakan, ada hal yang lebih penting yang ingin ku tanyakan kepadamu?"

"Apa itu?"

"Tadi siang aku juga bertemu Hinata- _san_ di taman. Waktu itu, Ia terlihat sangat khawatir tentang kondisimu. Tidakkah Kau ingin kembali ke rumah orangtua mu sekali ini saja? Aku mendengar Bolt- _kun_ belum menghubungi mereka setelah Kau keluar dari rumah sakit dua minggu yang lalu."

"Tidak. Itu tidak perlu."

"Hei! Bahkan jika itu bukan sesuatu yang penting, mereka itu tetap keluargamu, _loh_."

Aku membuka tutup botol air mineral yang ku ambil di atas meja, menempelkan mulut botol itu masuk ke dalam mulutku lalu meminum sedikit. Setelah kerongkonganku terasa agak basah, aku berhenti sebentar lalu menjawab.

"Aku tidak tau. Hal ini tidak dapat membantu karena Aku tidak berpikir itu nyata. Kami memang memiliki ikatan darah. Tapi, hati kami sangat jauh. Bahkan jika kami melihat satu sama lain. Aku rasa... menjaga jarak dengan orang lain adalah yang terbaik."

"Ya ampun, jika kau terus seperti ini bagaimana kalian dapat berbaikan? Apa kau ingin mendiamkan orangtuamu selamanya? Jika Kau masih menutup hatimu, Kau tidak akan pernah menemukan kebahagian sedikitpun."

Kening ku berkerut mendengar kalimat celaannya.

...menutup hatimu, katanya? Apa maksudnya itu? Apa aku ini terlihat seperti orb ang yang salah? Mereka sendiri yang telah membohongiku selama ini. Aku tidak habis pikir, kenapa Sarada mau membela mereka? Bukankah Ia sudah tau sendiri penyebab kenapa gadis-gadis _spirit_ itu bermunculan?

 _Chih_! Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti isi kepalanya itu. Dia selalu khawatir tentang perasaan orang lain. Walaupun aku berpikir itu hanya sia-sia.

"Hey Bolt- _kun_ , kau dengar aku tidak?"

"Iya! Iya! Iya! Aku dengar." Jawabku setengah hati.

Kedua kaki ku arahkan menuju kasur yang biasa Aku pakai untuk tempat tidur. Dengan langkah pelan, Aku mencari tempat duduk yang pas buat mengistirakatkan lutut ku yang terasa sakit. Dan pilihanku jatuh kepada sisi kasur yang sedang dipakai oleh Sarada.

* * *

Namikaze Hyuuga Bolt dan Aku sudah berteman sejak kami masih kecil. Kisah ini berawal dari ajakan orangtuaku untuk menghadiri acara reoni teman-teman satu angkatan mereka 11 tahun yang lalu. Di tengah acara, orangtua ku memperkenalkan diriku kepada seorang anak laki-laki yang seumuran denganku. Meskipun pertemuan kami dulu tidak terlalu berkesan. Ironinya, Kami justru berakhir di kelas yang sama saat kami baru diangkat menjadi murid akademi _shinobi_ satu tahun setelahnya.

Sekolah kami dulu tidak memiliki seragam sehingga kami diperbolehkan untuk menggenakan pakaian apapun yang kami inginkan—asalkan pakaian itu sopan dan bersih. Dari sekian banyak teman satu akademi yang dulu Aku kenal, hanya Bolt yang selalu menggenakan _hakama_. Pakaian tradisional untuk pria yang ia kenakan itu sangat sederhana dan terkesan kuno untuk anak-anak yang hidup di era modern seperti ku.

Saat diluar kelas, Bolt jarang berkomunikasi dengan orang lain. Dia juga jarang terlihat di tempat-tempat yang umum dikunjungi oleh murid-murid sekolahan seperti kantin atau arena tarung.

Walaupun begitu, Bolt bisa dibilang anak yang cerdas. Sewaktu kami masih bersekolah di akademi dulu, Bolt selalu mendapatkan nilai-nilai bagus. Dia juga tidak pernah mendapat nilai jelek di semua mata pelajaran umum maupun praktek seperti _ninjutsu_ , _genjutsu_ , _kenjutsu_ , atau _taijutsu_.

Dari segi penampilan, Bolt memiliki wajah yang bulat dengan kulit putih bercahaya dan halus seperti anak perempuan. Rambutnya berwarna pirang dengan potongan yang tidak terlalu panjang dan dibiarkan acak-acakan tanpa disisir. Sekilas Dia lebih mirip seperti gadis _tomboy_ yang cantik walaupun wajah tampannya tidak hilang. Sulit bagiku untuk mendeskripsikan tentang dirinya, meskipun. Ini lebil seperti dia tampak berwibawa untuk anak seumurannya.

Menggesampingkan penampilan Bolt, hal yang paling memikatku adalah kedua matanya. Kedua mata yang merupakan warisan dari ibunya itu memiliki sorot yang tajam namun tenang, dan alis yang terlihat kurus seolah memancarkan aura ketegasan seorang pria.

Hahaha… _kenapa gue jadi salah tingkah kaya gini, sih?_

Intinya, Bolt itu begitu istimewa bagi ku. Dia lebih dari sekedar _teman masa kecil_. Walaupun aku masih tidak yakin dengan _perasaan_ ini. Dan… aku khawatir jika aku menyatakan _perasaan_ ku kepadanya sekarang. Mungkin aku akan menghancurnya hubungan persahabatan yang telah kami bangun sejak kami kecil.

"Pembunuhan acak."

"Eh Gomen, bisa diulangi apa yang kamu katakan, Bolt- _kun_."

"Pembunuhan tanpa motif dan alibi. Apakah itu dianggap sebagai pembunuhan biasa, Sarada?" Aku membalikan tubuhku untuk dapat melihat punggung pria yang kini sedang duduk di pinggir ranjang tempat di mana Aku sedang tidur sambil membelakangiku.

"Aku rasa itu tidak bisa dikategorikan sebagai pembunuhan biasa, Bolt- _kun_. Maksudku, si pembunuh ini menyerang orang-orang yang sedang berlalu lalang di jalanan yang sepi. Kejadiannya begitu cepat dan para korban tidak sempat melakukan pelawanan kepada si pembunuh. Aku hanya bisa menyimpulkan bahwa…"

"… _si pembunuh ini tak lebih dari seorang maniak yang suka membunuh_ , itukan maksudmu?"

"Ah… kira-kira sepertilah maksudku."

Aku bisa mendengar hembusan napas Bolt yang terdengar agak berat. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Aku mendengar bahasa tubuh milik si pemuda itu. Aku yakin Dia sedang dalam mode serius setelah mendengar menjelasanku tadi.

"Maka ini bukan pembunuhan lagi namanya. Si pembunuh itu jelas-jelas membunuh setiap orang tanpa ampun seperti seekor predator ganas. Ditambah lagi, cara membunuhnya yang sangat tidak normal justru semakin memperkuat alibiku bahwa Dia itu hanya bermain-main dengan nyawa manusia."

* * *

"Ne, Bolt- _kun_. Menurutmu apa bedanya pembunuh dengan pembunuh maniak?"

Refleks, kepala ku bergerak ke arah kanan untuk menatap pemilih nama _marga_ Uchiha itu. Tumben, tidak biasanya Ia menanyakan sesuatu yang berbau kriminal seperti itu? Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan kasus pembunuhan yang sedang Ia ceritakan?

"Sudah jelaskan. Pembunuh maniak tidak membutuhkan alasan. Mereka menyerang Korban karena ada kesempatan. Oleh karena itu mereka tidak penah _membunuh_ orang."

"Eh? Maksudnya gimana sih? Aku ga ngerti."

"Pembantaian dan pembunuhan itu berbeda. Apa kau ingat, Sarada? Seseorang hanya bisa membunuh satu orang seumur hidupnya."

"Hanya bisa membunuh satu orang…?"

Entah mengapa Aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu. Ada sesuatu yang berada di dalam diriku yang menolak mentah-mentah ajakanku untuk menggatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Seolah-olah ada batasan bagi diriku untuk menceritakan masa laluku kepada orang lain bahkan jika itu adalah orang terdekat ku sendiri.

 _Menanggung kenangan pahit di masa lalu itu benar-benar menyebalkan._

"Lupakan saja! Aku benci membahas hal-hal yang bisa membuat perutku mual. Bagaimana jika kita pergi keluar lalu makan di restoran favoritku?" ajakku kepada Sarada yang balik menatapku dengan kedua bola mata yang agak melebar.

 _Memangnya sebegitu tidak percayakah dia dengan ajakankan ku tadi?_

"Ka –kamu mengajakku pergi ke luar buar _dinner_ malam ini, Bolt- _kun_?"

" _Dinner_ dari Hongkong! Ya iyalah! Memangnya Aku harus berapa kali menjelaskan kepadamu, Sarada?"

" _Yea!_ Tunggu apa lagi, ayo kita pergi kesana Bolt- _kun_."

Tiba-tiba Sarada langsung bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya di tempat tidur. Jangan tanya Aku, Aku sendiri jantungan melihat reaksi Gadis ini yang—menurutku—agak belebihan itu. Seandainya aku punya riwayat penyakit jantung, mungkin sekarang sudah sekarat di atas lantai sambil menunggu maut datang untuk menjemputku.

* * *

Aku akan sedikit bercerita tentang diriku.

Namaku sebelumnya adalah Hyuuga Bolt. Namun, semenjak kedua orangtuaku rujuk kembali sejak enam bulan yang lalu. Aku kembali menyandang _title_ Namikaze yang merupakan marga milik ayah kandungku.

Aku memiliki satu adik perempuan bernama Himawari. Dulu ketika kedua orangtua kami bercerai saat kami masih kecil. Ayah kandungku membawa Himawari bersamanya sedangkan ibuku memutuskan untuk merawat diriku yang saat itu baru berumur 6 tahun. Jujur, hubungan kami bertiga kurang bagus. Bahkan aku masih canggung untuk berbicara satu lawan satu dengan mereka berdua.

Semenjak orangtua kami kembali bersatu, Aku dan Ibuku tinggal di kediaman keluarga Namikaze yang—jujur—memiliki bentuk bangunan yang tidak biasa jika dibandingkan dengan bentuk bangunan yang umum digunakan di dunia Shinobi.

Keluarga Namikaze hanya beranggotakan 4 orang dan 2 pelayan saja. Jumlah ini jauh lebih sedikit jika dibandingkan dengan jumlah anggota keluarga dari setiap klan tertentu yang bisa mencapai lebih dari 100 orang. Walaupun begitu, keluarga Namikaze memiliki penggaruh yang sangat kuat di desa Konoha karena keterampilan yang mereka miliki.

Ngomong-ngomong soal keluarga, adik kandungku yang bernama Namikaze Himawari telah disahkan sebagai kepala keluarga oleh ayahku. Keputusan sepihak ini diambil karena Aku tidak memiliki bakat bawaan dalam ilmu _Mukuzijato_.

 _Mukuzijato_ pada dasarnya berbeda dengan ilmu _ninjutsu_ , _genjutsu_ , _senjutsu_ maupun _majutsu_. Dia tidak membutuhkan _energy_ kehidupan layaknya _chakra_ dan dia pun tidak membutuhkan _energy_ roh layaknya _mana_. Disiplin ilmu ini lebih menekankan kepada pendekatan spiritual dan raga untuk mencapai keillahian tertinggi yang disebut _Tayuhido_.

Di medan pertempuran, _mukuzijato_ dapat mengubah _hakikat_ benda-benda apapun sesuai dengan kehendak penggunanya. Misalnya tanah menjadi emas, batu menjadi berlian, api menjadi air, benda mati menjadi makhluk hidup, dan lain sebagainya. Namun tidak semua orang dapat mencapai tingkat tertinggi dari ilmu tersebut karena terbentur _factor_ keyakinan. Keyakinan inilah yang menentukan besar tidaknya seseorang untuk mencapai tingkat keillahian tertentu.

"Boruto- _kun_ …"

"Hm… apa?"

"Bagaimana dengan keadaan Yoshinon- _chan_?"

Aku terdiam di tempat dudukku setelah mendengar pertanyaan dari Sarada tentang Yoshinon. Penglihatan ku seolah kembali ke peristiwa yang terjadi 4 bulan yang lalu saat Yoshinon tiba-tiba berubah menjadi _inverst_ dan menghancurkan hampir separu desa dengan kekuatan _Demon King_ milik nya.

Saat itu, lever acamannya meningkat _drastic_ dari _Spirit_ rangking B menjadi _Spirit_ rangking SS. Jika dibangdingkan dengan kekuatan _inverst_ milik Tohka yang sanggup untuk menghancurkan satu Negara Adidaya, maka kekuatan _inverst_ milik Yoshinon sanggup untuk membinasakan kota-kota yang saling berdekatan dengan radius 300 kilometer.

"Keadaan Yoshinon telah membaik. Okaa- _sama_ sudah menghubungiku bahwa Yoshinon boleh diijinkan pulang ke rumah. Ya… walaupun ingatannya masih kacau setelah pertempuran kami berdua diatas monumen _Sugunomori_."

Sebelum berhasil menyegel kekuatan Yoshinon, Aku terpaksa harus _membunuh_ sisi _alter ego_ miliknya dengan kekuatan yang aku miliki. Aku terpaksa melakukannya karena situasi dan kondisi yang sangat tidak mengutungkan bagiku. Soalnya jika aku gagal menyegel kekuatan Yoshinon maka Pasukan Pembasmi Roh akan membunuhnya.

Pasukan pembasmi roh merupakan organisasi militer yang secara struktur terpisah dari kemiliteran negara. Mereka merupakan organisasi swasta yang memiliki banyak cabang di seluruh dunia. Tugas utama mereka—tentu saja—adalah untuk membasmi seluruh _spirit_ yang memiliki potensi ancaman yang tinggi untuk memusnahkan seluruh umat manusia.

Kemunculan spirit sendiri dimulai sejak 10 tahun yang lalu. Berawal dari gempa luar angkasa atau _spacequare_ yang meluluhlantakkan seluruh _Nami no Kuni_ dan menewaskan lebih dari 100 juta jiwa.

Penyebab pasti bagaimana _spacequare_ muncul belum diketahui secara pasti. Awalnya Aku menggira bahwa kemunculan _spirit_ lah penyebab utama terjadinya gempa ruang angkasa itu. Namun setelah mendengar keterangan dari Tohka bahwa dirinya tidak segaja _tertarik_ ke dunia ini melalui semacam distosi ruang dan waktu. Aku memutuskan untuk mencari tau sendiri tentang kebenaran dari fenomena itu.

Dan setelah memperoleh kebenaran itu, Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Pasti berat untuk merawat dua gadis _spirit_ itu seorang diri, kan?" Tanya Sarada sambil menatapku lurus.

Informasi tentang keberadaan _spirit_ memang tidak dirahasiakan dari halayak umum. Alasannya karena pemerintah tidak ingin menutupi fakta bahwa penyebab utama dari fenomena alam yang sering terjadi dalam waktu 10 tahun terakhir ini adalah ulah para _spirit_. Tohka dan Yoshinon adalah dua dari sekian banyak _spirit_ yang baru berhasil Aku segel kekuatannya.

Sejauh ini, Konoha III sebagai _kota benteng_ yang dibangun dengan tujuan untuk melindunggi para penduduk dari bencana abnormal itu masih dalam tahap pembangunan kembali. Meskipun teknik pembangunan di era ini memungkinkan untuk menyelesaikan satu gedung pencakar langit hanya dalam waktu kurang dari satu bulan. Akan tetapi, beda halnya jika kerusakan itu justru melingkupi hampir seluruh kota.

Dan Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika aku tidak berhasil menyelamatkan Yoshinon dari ketidak sadarannya itu.

"Ya begitulah…" kataku memutar bola mataku bosan.

Sekali-kali, Aku menatap kearah jendela restoran yang segaja dipasang oleh si pemilik restoran dengan kaca bening tepat di samping meja pelanggan. Aku bisa melihat bangunan pertokoan yang masih belum selesai dibangun ulang. Beberapa pedagang juga terlihat sedang berjualan di depan toko-toko tersebut. Walaupun tempat ini sempat hancur pasca Yoshinon berubah menjadi _inverst_ , nyatanya hal ini tidak menyurutkan niat para pedagang untuk kembali mencari nafkah.

"Ada apa Bolt-kun? Kok kamu dari tadi hanya melamun."

"Aku tidak melamun. Hanya saja… ada sesuatu yang sedang aku pikirkan."

"Apakah itu hal yang pribadi?"

Sambil menarik napas lelah, Aku balik membalas tatapan Sarada yang juga menatapku dengan tanda tanya.

"Ah... ini menyangkut masalah Tohka juga."

"Ada apa dengan Tohka- _san_?"

"Luka akibat serangan Himawari waktu itu kembali terbuka."

"Bagaimana bisa itu terjadi?!"

"Aku tidak tau pasti. Luka itu tidak pernah menunjukan tanda-tanda penyembuhan sebelumnya, padahal luka-luka lain yang Dia derita sudah sembuh berkat kekuatan _Tenshin_ yang berada di dalam tubuhnya. Aku takut, jika Tohka tidak dapat bertahan lebih lama lagi."

Kejadian yang meninpa Tohka itu terjadi sekitar 6 bulan yang lalu. Saat itu Tohka yang merupakan _spirit_ dengan ranking SSS muncul di Konoha III sesaat setelah _spacesquare_ terjadi di sana dan menghancurkan sebagian besar kota tersebut dengan meninggalkan bekas seperti setengah bola di permukaan tanah.

Singkat cerita, kami tak segaja saling bertemu setelah aku berpisah dari ibuku saat kami berlari ke tempat pelindungan. Dan waktu yang hampir bersamaan, Himawari yang baru Aku temui setelah 10 tahun kami berpisah datang bersama timnya dengan menggunakan teknik _jikukan ninjutsu_.

Saat kami saling bertemu, Himawari tidak menunjukan ekspresi yang berarti. Dia memintaku untuk segera menyikir dari medan pertempuran dengan menghubungi markas pusat untuk menteleport ku—dengan paksa—menuju ke markas Pasukan Pembasmi Spirit.

Di sana—entah ini kebetulan atau takdir—Aku bertemu dengan Ayah kandungku yang saat itu sedang duduk di kursi pimpinan komando tertinggi di organisasi tersebut. Tanpa memandang kearahku, Dia memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Ayah kandungku dan meminta maaf karena tidak bisa datang ke restoran keluarga bersama Himawari. Dia juga menggatakan bahwa ibuku juga baik-baik saja.

Aku yang saat itu masih sangat naif meminta Dia untuk menjelaskan maksud dari tindakan Himawari. Dengan santainya Ia berkata bahwa ini adalah tugas mereka sebagai pelindung yang menjaga keseimbangan dunia dari ancaman _spirit_.

Waktu itu, tepatnya di dalam ruang komado Pasukan Pembasmi Spirit. Aku melihat layar berukuran besar yang sedang menayangkan—secara langsung—pertarungan Tohka dengan Himawari. Tohka yang saat itu masih berstatus sebagai roh liar dengan kode nama _princess_ tengah bertarung dengan Himawari—yang diluar dugaan—mampu melawan Tohka dengan pembandingan kekuatan yang setara.

Aku sempat menggira bahwa pertarungan di antara mereka akan berakhir seri atau menang dengan sedikit keungulan. Namun justru Himawari lah yang lebih mendominasi pertarungan dengan Tohka. Dan akhirnya adik ku itu berhasil memenangkannya sedangkan Tohka tumbang tak sadarkan diri setelah menerima serangan mematikan milih Himawari.

Setelah itu, Aku tidak tau lagi bagaimana keadaan Tohka setelahnya. Gadis itu menghilang sesaat setelah perintah menangkapannya terdengar dari mulut ayahku.

Berselang satu hari setelah kedua orangtua ku menikah kembali, Aku melihat sang putri itu sedang berlukup di bawah sebuah kotak usang di dalam sebuah gang sempit yang agak kotor dan berbau tidak nyaman. Kondisinya sungguh memprihatinkan dengan pakaian seadanya seperti gelandangan dengan banyak luka serta memar di sekujur tubuhnya. Namun dari semua luka itu, ada semacam perban yang dililitkan di samping kiri perutnya.

Awalnya, Aku merasa iba dan kasian kepada Tohka. Namun… perasaan ini berubah menjadi keinginan dan tekat yang kuat untuk selalu melindunginya dari segala macam bahaya. Dan Aku tidak akan membiarkan dirinya disakiti oleh siapapun walaupun dia adalah anggota keluargaku sendiri.

"Itu tidak benar, Bolt- _kun_! Tohka - _san_ itu kuat, Dia tidak mungkin mati semudah itu hanya karena luka _kecil_ yang bersarang di atas perutnya. Meskipun kami berdua tidak pernah akur, tapi Aku sangat menyayanginya seperti saudara ku sendiri. Oleh karena itu, Bot- _kun_. Tolong… jangan putus asa semudah itu."

Aku sunggu terkejut saat Sarada menggenggam kedua tanganku dengan kedua tangannya. Dan Aku bisa marasakan kehangatan yang dihandarkan oleh kedua tangannya yang lembut. Gadis ini, dibaik sifatnya yang kadang meledak-ledak tersimpan kejujuran hati yang sungguh tulus. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan seseorang yang berpakaian culun seperti Dia bisa melontarkan perkataan yang bijak seperti itu.

 _Sungguh… Kau gadis yang sangat aneh, Sarada._

* * *

" _Arigatou ne_ , Sarada. Aku sudah agak mendingan sekarang. Jika Kau tidak ada di sini, mungkin Aku akan stress karena terlalu banyak memikirkan beban hidup ku."

Bolt dengan sikap badan yang lembut membalas genggaman tangan milik Sarada dengan kedua tangan miliknya yang lebih besar dari milik gadis itu. Lelaki itu juga menyelipkan jemarinya ke jemari milik si gadis yang tak sanggup untuk menolak sentukannya itu. Oh! Jangan lupakan senyuman menawan miliknya yang bagaikan seorang _Oji-sama_ dari negeri dongeng.

 _Baka! Kenapa Kamu menunjukan senyuman 'ladykiller' mu kepadaku?!_

Teriak _inner_ Sarada yang tiba-tiba merasa malu luar biasa setelah mendapatkan perlakuan yang _special_ dari orang yang _special_ pula. Rasanya seperti dia sedang berada di perlukan Bolt yang berpakaian layaknya seorang bangsawan barat dari negeri yang jauh. Pokoknya, fantasi liar Sarada udah kemana-mana. Mungkin ini efek dari seringnya Dia membaca buku dongeng sewaktu kecil.

" _Anu… eto…_ ti –tidak apa-apa kok. Su –sudah seharusnya kan ji –jika seorang teman menghibur te –temannya yang se –sedang sedih…"

"Tapi tetap saja Aku ingin berterima kasih kepadamu, Sarada. Tidak ada orang yang sedekat ini denganku setelah ibuku. Aku sungguh bersyukur kepada Kami- _sama_ karena bisa dipertemukan dengan seorang gadis yang sebaik dirimu."

Bukannya sadar dengan apa yang Dia katakan, Bolt dengan entengnya melontalkan kata-kata yang manis seperti seseorang yang sedang merayu. Dan itu sukses membuat kedua pipi Sarada semakin bersemu merah seperti warna kacamatanya itu.

 _Aku harus menggatakannya. Ya! Aku harus menggatakan perasaan ku yang sebenarnya kepada Bolt. Aku tidak ingin menunda-nundanya lagi. Jika tidak… Aku mungkin tidak akan punya kesempatan untuk mengulangi semuanya dari awal lagi._

"A –aku… a –aku…"

"Sarada, kau kenapa?"

"Hah… hah… a –aku… a –aku…"

"Hoy! Hoy! Hoy! Sarada? Apa kau sedang sakit?"

Buru-buru Sarada menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan dengan kencang pertanda bahwa tebakan Bolt itu salah.

"Bu –bukan seperti itu! Se –sebenarnya… da –dari dulu… A –aku… A –aku… A –aku…"

"Aku?"

 _Pasti bisa! Kau pasti bisa, Sarada! Tinggal sedikit lagi… tinggal sedikit lagi… tinggal sedikit lagi…_

Dengan tarikan napas yang dalam lalu menggeluarkannya lewat mulut, Sarada mencoba menggontrol detak jantungnya yang berdetak tidak karuan. Gadis bermarga Uchiha itu menggumpulkan segenap keberaniannya untuk dapat menatap balik kedua manik lembulan milik Bolt.

Bolt yang tidak mengerti arti tatapan Sarada hanya bisa menaikan sebelah alisnya tanda tidak mengerti. Walaupun sudah berulang kali Bolt memutar otaknya yang cerdas itu untuk menemukan jawaban yang pas, namun Ia masih saja gagal memahami bahasa tubuh yang Gadis itu perlihatkan kepadanya.

" _Suki…_ [suka]" ucap Sarada dengan nada yang—agak—pelan.

" _Nani_ [apa]?" tanya Bolt yang gagal paham dengan ucapan Sarada.

" _Su –suki_ [suka]."

" _Go –gomen_ , apa katamu tadi?"

" _SU –SUKI!_ [SUKA!]" teriak Sarada dengan nada yang agak ditinggikan.

 _Pecuma_ , gumang Bolt dalam hati. Remaja yang telah menginjak 17 tahun itu masih kebingungan untuk menerjemahan _kata_ yang baru Sarada teriakan.

" _Tsuki_ [bulan]?" tanya Bolt sambil mengulang—lagi—perkataan Sarada yang—jujur—gagal Ia pahami.

Mendengar respon Bolt yang sangat-sangat tidak peka, membuat Sarada syok dan tak mampu berkata apa-apa. Wajahnya kini menahan malu yang luar biasa, bukan hanya masalah pengakuan sukanya yang tak terbalas. Tapi Ia juga merasa sangat malu karena telah berteriak dengan intonasi yang cukup tinggi sehingga membuat beberapa pasang mata melirik kepada mereka berdua dengan tatapan tanya.

"Bukan itu, _baka_!" hancur sudah aura romatis di antara mereka berdua. Semua itu berakhir hanya dengan satu kali jitakan super _manis_ dari Sarada.

" _NANDE—TTEBASA_?!"

...

* * *

 **A/N:** _Konichiwa Minna-san di manapun kalian berada :)  
_

 _#Readers : "Bacot loh, Author!" #Siap-siap bawa golok ditangan!#_

 _Ampun! Ampun! Jangan sakiti saya #Lari terbirit-birit no Jutsu#_

 _Yah… sepertinya tidak banyak yang suka dengan fic ini (T_T)  
_

 _Mau bagaimana lagi, ide pembuatannya sendiri memang agak dipaksakan. Maklum, bahasa Indonesia saya dapat 60 #Nangis kece di pojokan#_

 _Setelah mempertimbangkan bagaimana nasif fic ini, Ane berencana untuk membagi fic ini menjadi fic-fic yang terpisah dengan setting waktu yang berbeda. Tapi Ane usahakan tak akan melenceng dari cerita sebenarnya._

 _Oke kira-kira begini urutan **t** **imeline** -nya:_

 **Arc Tohka** : Menceritakan awal-awal bagaimana Bolt bertemu _Spirit_ pertama yang diberi nama Tohka, kurang lebih mirip dengan versi anime Date A Live.

 **Arc Yoshino** : Menceritakan masa lalu Yoshino sebelum berubah menjadi spirit dan awal-awal pertemuannya dengan Bolt.

 **Arc Kurumi** : Menceritakan pembunuhan berantai yang terjadi di kota Konoha yang menyeret sang _Nightmare_ yang diduga sebagai otak pembunuhan.

 **Arc Yamai Bersaudara** : Menceritakan masa lalu keluarga Namikaze dan misteri-misteri yang menyelimuti keluarga itu selama bertahun-tahun.

 **Arc Himawari [Final Arc]** : Menceritakan hubungan kakak adik yang terpisah sejak perceraian kedua orangtuanya dan penyebab utama mengapa banyak _spirit_ muncul di dunia Shinobi.

 _Gitu aja dulu info dari ane, selebihnya bisa kalian tanyakan lewat PM bagi yang punya akun fanfiction._

 _Oh ya, mumpung masih dalam suasana lebaran._

 _Saya ucapkan_ , _' **Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri, 1 Syawal 1438 H. Mohon Maaf, Lahir & Batin**'_


End file.
